The goal of the University of Washington Pediatric Injury Research Training Program is to create and sustain a cadre of interdisciplinary-trained investigators who will conduct rigorous research on reducing the toll from injuries. Postdoctoral fellows will be recruited from a variety of disciplines and trained through mentored research experiences, small group seminars, and graduate coursework at the University of Washington to develop a strong background in the analytic and research methodologies required to tackle the broad spectrum of issues encompassed by injury control. The specific aims of this training program are to: 1. Recruit and train outstanding fellows from a national applicant pool with attention to diversity in clinical and academic backgrounds, socioeconomic status, race, ethnicity and gender. 2. Provide trainees with a well-balanced curriculum in injury control along with methodological skills in research, especially individuals who have typically not been trained in injury research. 3. Foster a learning environment with mentors who not only provide practical and relevant research experience but also serve as role models for the trainee as teachers, researchers, and clinicians and can assist the fellow with placement beyond the trainee program to support career development. To meet the demand for training in injury research, we have developed a unique interdisciplinary Pediatric Injury Research Training Program for postdoctoral MD, MD-PhD, or PhD trainees that builds upon our strong and well-established Harborview Injury Prevention and Research Center program. The Injury Center has four focus areas of research: traumatic brain injury (TBI) with a special focus on concussions in youth; trauma care, especially for those at either end of the age spectrum; safe transport, with a special focus on young driving and their impairment by alcohol, drugs, or distracted by electronic devices; and violence, including child abuse, intimate partner violence, and youth violence. To achieve these aims, we have several specific objectives: 1. Recruit outstanding applicants from a diverse national applicant pool. 2. Provide breadth of methodological knowledge and skills through a rigorous graduate-level core curriculum. 3. Provide depth of knowledge and experience through research mentorship and focused research projects. 4. Provide an environment for peer interaction through program seminars, work-in-progress sessions, and informal interactions by virtue of being housed together at the Injury Center. 5. Establish and maintain learning and mentoring relationships between experienced researchers and young investigators. 6. Continuously monitor each fellow's progress toward defined milestones.7. Prepare fellows for a successful academic career, including grant writing, grant administration, the ethical conduct of research, collaborative research, project management, and career mentorship. 8. Engage in continuous quality improvement for the program itself.